Wild Evolution
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Nodoka had taken her children and ran to New York where she meets her father again for the first time in years. I now have a preview up for you guys to enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Wild Evolution.

By Kidan Yoshilda

Okay, so against my better judgement, I have once again rewritten this story.  
Ranma is still Logan's grand son and Ryu is still his brother. Ranma Powers are  
different but not by much, he still a telepath and no claws, But I Added something  
else, and NO Nodoka is not Mystique. Get real people.

I hope that this new version of the story is better.  
Again my grammar still sucks and I still need a Beta.

**Prologue:**

Sweat was pouring down her brow as she pushed once more with a loud scream,  
all of her muscles was in pain even though this was her second child to give birth to..  
"You're doing good Saotome san just a few more pushes." The doctor said.

Nodoka Saotome love children, but it really hurt to give birth to them. She looked at her husband.  
The man who gave them their second child. Oh Nodoka prayed to her ancestors for a baby girl.  
That way her eldest son could take care of her.

"Gen..ma, if you ever do this to me again, I will cut off your balls and stuff them down your...."  
Nodoka scream didn't let Genma hear the rest. Genma held his wife's hand and her body started  
to push the baby free. Only to have his hand almost crushed as she did.

No one saw that on the back of her hands three red lines appeared, before they vanished.  
It wasn't long after that, that the sounds of new life flled the halls of the hospital.

An hour later.

In her hospital room, Genma, Nodoka and their eldest son Ryu sat around the woman.  
A nurse smiled as she walked in with a beautiful sleeping baby boy. Nodoka blinked seeing how  
small her youngest was.

Her two-year-old, also blinked. "Momma, is that Ranma?" The little one asked.  
Nodoka smiled. She turned when she saw that her son was sitting on the bed trying  
to see the baby. While Ryu looked a little like his father, (although he looks like his mother more.)

Little Ranma looked more like Nodoka's father. She frowned once more. She hasn't seen her  
father since she married Genma. She knows that he was working in the states as a school teacher  
somewhere in Westchester, New York. She was brought out of her thoughts when Genma asked him something.  
"I'm sorry dear what was that?" Genma frowned. While Nodoka was thinking about something Genma was thinking  
about what he would do with two sons.

"I had asked will you let me train Ranma in the martial arts?" The older man had asked. Nodoka smiled.  
"Remember what we talked about husband, YOU are not to engage Ryu or Ranma to anyone without my say so."  
Genma frowned deepen. How was he suppose to join the schools.

He what to say this but he watched as baby Ranma reached out for his older brother. Nodoka smiled as  
she watched to two. Ryu asked if he can hold his baby brother. Nodoka smiled and taught her young son  
how to hold his baby brother.

**Four years later.**

"But Why both of them?" Nodoka asked. She glared at her husband.  
Oh how she wanted to devoice him right now. Genma broken his promise  
and had made a honorable agreement with his old training partner, Soun Tendo.

Now he wanted to take both children on a ten year training trip. TEN years. She wanted to go with  
him to make sure that he wouldn't do anything stupid. But he said that she would hinder their sons training.  
"But No-chan, I kept my end of the deal." Genma tried.

How dare he lie to her. She had it with him. She had it with his lies, them always being broke,  
him stealing things, like food when he should work for it. With a heavy sigh, Nodoka sat down in her chair.  
"You're a poor lair Genma Saotome." Nodoka said. "You made an honor agreement with Soun Tendo to  
unite the schools of anything goes."

She bent her head down and held her head. "I had it, Genma. The lies stealing and being poor."  
She then looked up. "I want, a devoice." Genma was in shock. Nodoka had a place to go to, Genma  
didn't which meant that Nodoka would get the boys.

Genma walked out of the room. Had he made a mistake when he talked with Soun? He just wanted to  
make sure that the future of Anything goes would live on. Sure it meant that one of the boys would give  
up his dreams but then again the life of a martial artist was fought with hardship.

He has to go with plan B. he didn't know if he could though. Nodoka was just as scary as her father.  
That's what worried him. Nodoka looked up from her seat. She has a feeling that Genma was going  
to try something. She needed to move fast to protect her children. Getting up she made her way to  
the boys bed room.

As she open the door she had a small smile on her face seeing Ranma held protectively in Ryu's arms.  
The brothers were close. Ryu was an over protective brother since Ranma started to get weak and sick.  
There was something about Ranma that bother Nodoka. Making her way into the room Nodoka gently  
shook her eldest awake.

"Mama?"  
"Shh, Sweetie, we need to pack some clothing and get out of here." Nodoka told her son.  
"Why mama?" Nodoka didn't want to tell her son that their father might do something to them.  
Helping Ryu move Ranma. The two packed enough clothing to get around. She prayed her father  
was still working with that Professor friend of his.

Thirty minutes later found Nodoka and her two son at Tokyo national airport.  
She just had enough money to make it to the states. However Nodoka couldn't relax  
until herself and her children was on the flight.

Eighteen hours later and a uneventful flight later fought the small family in the states.  
Having asked where the Xavier School for the gifted was and getting directions, She still  
had a small amount of money. After talking with a nice police man Nodoka found a phone  
and started to make a phone call.

"Hello Xavier school, This is Ororo Speaking, how may I help you?"  
The voice sounded so young. "Hello?" Nodoka shook her head.  
"Yes I like to talk to Mr. Logan?" There was a pause on the phone.  
Then the young woman answered. "Just a moment please."  
Nodoka felt like she was being watched.

"Hello." Came a strong male voice.  
Nodoka knew this voice very well.  
"Father I need your help." Nodoka said softly.  
"Nodoka?"

"Yes father." Nodoka said. "Father, I, I'm devoicing Genma,  
but I fear that he may try something...." Her children looked at her, Ryu knew  
what was going on more then his younger brother.

"Say no more, dear. I'll be there in a few hours." Her father said.  
"Father, I'm outside a dinner called Harry's Hideaway."  
"I know where that is, I'll be right there."

Ranma who didn't know what was going on decided that  
sleep would be a good thing. Just as he was about to close his  
eyes though a blue and yellow jeep pulled up to them. Ranma watched  
a man with a weird hair style walked up to his mother and hugged her.

Ranma titled his head as the two talked about what was going on.  
Not understanding English Ryu walked over to his mother and the man.  
_"Mother, who is this?"_ The young raven haired child asked.

Nodoka looked at her eldest, then back at her father.  
"Father, I like you to meet, my eldest. Ryushi, Meet your grandfather, Logan Yoshida."  
Ryu blinked. He didn't know he had a grandfather. Bowing to the older man Ryu looked  
back to see the youngest of the group curled up like a cat, and sleeping soundly.

Smiling softly Nodoka walked over to Ranma and gently picked him up. "This little one is Ranma."  
Logan looked at the young man in his daughters arms, and couldn't help but smile.  
The small family made their way back to Logan's jeep when a growl could be heard.

But Logan and Nodoka looked back and standing not far from where they stood was Logan's enemy.  
Victor Creed, or as he was better known as, "Sabertooth." The 6'6" blond growled once more.  
Nodoka looked at her father then at the Person who killed her mother.

"Hello Nodoka." Sabertooth growled. "All grown up now are we?"  
Nodoka stood in front of her children. "Your just as ugly as I remember, you bastartd."  
Nodoka said clenching her fists. Sabertooth growled.

"Still as feisty, as ever." The bigger mutant released his claws. Unlike her fathers claws,  
Sabertooths was regular, cat like claws. Not giving the red head anytime to think he ran at  
her just as fast as she remembered him to be. Ducking under Sabertooth's swing,  
Nodoka countered with several punches to his stomach, making the bigger mutant double over in pain.

As Nodoka stood up, three seven inch long claws glowed brightly in the night sky.  
"Psychic claws are a bitch, aren't they, old man?" Nodoka said. Ryu watched his mother  
fight for the first time ever, He never know that she had red glowing claws. Then again he  
didn't know much about her to begin with.

Nodoka knew she had to finish this fight fast, or her children could be in mortal danger.  
The man was a murderer on so many levels that it wasn't funny. After all this was the man  
that killed her mother just to see her father mad. Nodoka claws glowed to a darker red.  
If she wanted to she could kill him.

However instead She moved his arm releasing a wave of energy at Sabertooth who  
again took the hit. As this fight was going on Ranma woke up to see his mother fighting  
a big man. Tilting his head to the side a little he watch as three beams Shot at said man  
and send him flying.

"Was that ki?" The youngest Saotome said.  
Logan looked at the little boy in his arm and smiled.

Ryu never saw a power like that before, he also didn't know  
that his mother was a fighter. But the move she just did look so cool.

Looking at the back of his hand, and he wandered if he could copy the  
same move. Maybe when he was older and had a better understanding  
of chi and ki. Once Nodoka was back she took Ranma in her arms.  
"No Sweetie that was something else."

As the same family climbed into the old jeep and made there way to  
there new home a pair of eyes was watching them. They where cat like and  
held a hatred for the family like no other. "Sabertooth you failed me for the last time."

Sometime later.

It was eight am when the two boys meet Charles Xavier, they started to think of him as  
an uncle as soon as they did. A young girl no more then eight years of age was next to him  
and next to her was a young boy one year younger then Ryu.

The young boy had reddish brown hair and red sun glasses, He looked at the two and then  
looked away. "Hi I'm Ranma wanna be friends?" Ranma asked to boy, as he held out his hand.

"Scott." Charles said and looked at him.

The Boy whose name is Scott Summers looked at Ranma's sad face,  
Scott could help but smile as he took Ranma's hand in his and shook it.  
"I'm Scott Summers, and it would be nice to have a friend.

They meet the young girl next. Ororo Monroe. Ranma asked if her hair color was real,  
not in a mean way but in the nicest way possible. For a four year old this was hard and  
for some reason Ororo smacked Ranma upside the head.

"Of course it's real you jerk.."  
"Better being a jerk then a tomboy."  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"  
"AHH!" Ranma yelled as Ororo took off after him.

Both Nodoka and Ryu sighed. Out of the two brothers Ranma was just like his  
father, something that Logan would have to change as Ranma gets older.  
It was kind of funny though to see a four year young out run the eight year old.

"Hey Shades." Ryu called out to scott.  
"It's Scott."  
"Sorry, Scott, what's with the sun glasses."  
"I umm...."

Charles place a hand on the boy's should. The kind Professor told Ryu  
that Scott was a Mutant and that his powers is a powerful beam of light that  
comes from his eyes. Ryu nodded then said something that made the other two stop.  
"That's so cool, so are you like mom?"

Nodoka was wondering if it was too late to go back to Japan.

Two Years later

Over time the small family got to now each other more.  
Ranma took to his grandfather training like a fish to water.  
While it could be said that His martial arts was the best Logan  
was still able to best his grandson.

A year after the Saotomes moved in the mansion, Nodoka started her  
training in what was dubbed the 'Danger room'. This was so she could get  
better control of her powers, powers that she had not used in years.

Like Logan she has fast healing powers and claws made out of psychic energy.  
Much like the night she fought Sabertooth she would use them to fire off three beams  
at her target but for engaging into hand to hand combat.

It was alos during this time that they meet Henry "Hank" McCoy, Jean Grey, and Robert Drake.  
Unlike with Ororo Jean and Ranma became fast friends.  
Ranma while on a night raid of the refrigerator, spotted Jean crying in the hallway.

"Jean?" The six year old asked as he sat next to the six year old.  
"Leave me alone please." Jean asked, but Ranma wasn't listening as he sat  
his drink down and wrapped his arms around her. "I can't because your crying."  
Ranma said. Jean grabbed his short and cried a little hard as she placed her head  
on his chest. Ranma started to pat her back, and as she calmed down she looked at Ranma,  
then pulled away a little. "My best friend was killed." She said, wiping the tears away.

"Annie was hit by a car." Ranma looked at Jean as she told him this. The Professor told the  
family that when Jean first came to live with them Jean was in a coma and was to be left alone  
while he helped her. However kids will be kids and Ranma snuck in and watched over the  
comatose Jean as she slept. Sometime during the night Ranma had a dream where he and Jean  
was talking and became good friends.

Soon after Jean woke up and with a soft smile she thanked Ranma for helping her wake up.  
Professor Xavier, Hank and Logan was at a lost for words. It was later found out that Ranma  
had the potential to be a telepath, and that he wasn't dreaming of jean and him playing but was  
in fact, he was playing with jean inside her mind.

"You miss her." the seven year old said.  
"She was my best friend." Ranma hugged her close he never felt a  
lost before so it was hard, for him to understand. Nodoka was going  
to give her son the second degree for raiding the frig when she saw the two  
children holding each other. She decided that she'll let it go this time.

six years later.

Like most children they grew. That never stopped them from being friends  
although Ranma and Jean seen to grow closer together as they grew older.  
It was also at this time that Ranma psychic powers started to grow with Jeans,  
this in turn confused the professor as it seems that their powers was growing as they were.

Ranma and Ryu started training the others in the anything goes school of martial arts, and  
although the two training has stopped they never gave up. Ryu at the age of thirteen could  
use his life force or his ki to make himself stronger. While Ranma was training in both martial  
arts he would also train his mind to work his telepathy.

Scott learned thanks to Ryu that if he could focus his ki into his eyes he could control his optic  
blasts better and never have to wear his sunglasses again. This worked out very well seeing  
as it worked, but like any other skills he would have to keep working on it.

Robert or as the others call him 'Bobby' had the powers to freeze the air around him.  
Ranma thinking that this was cool teamed up with the trickster from time to time in the  
danger room and would throw snow balls at the others.

Ororo with her powers to control weather would always make the days nice and warm,  
even on a hot summer day she would cool it down just enough to make it comfortable.  
However because they still didn't get along. Ranma would call Ororo old maid and Ororo  
would call Ranma jerk outside of the danger room, but inside was a whole other story.

Ororo would use her powers to throw Ranma at a robot in the room that was made to  
stop the others from getting to the other side. Everything in the room was dangerous,  
this had force the five to work as a team. And while he may have been the youngest Logan  
was just happy that when someone was injured no one got left behind.

After training the five had decided that going out on the town was a good idea and  
would help them relax a little. The girls ran off to change while the boys hit the showers,  
they knew it was going to be awhile before they where ready.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
Somewhere in the Canadian mountain.

He was pissed, his pet protect, Weapon X has gotten away several years ago,  
sure one would think that he should just let it go , but the way Weapon X left was  
what pissed him off.

It was right after they forc....given his the indestructible metal know as adamantium.  
Six claws and a broken tube that gave him the metal and Weapon X was gone.  
To this day know one was able to spot him.

"Sir, a DNA scan has popped up." A soldier said as he stood behind a bold man.  
The man wore a green jump suit, with a white lab coat.  
He turned around and looked at the soldier.

"Why should I care about a scan?" He asked.  
"Because it's a match for Weapon X."

The bald man looked at the screen. On it showed a young man with a helmet on,  
his nine inch claws cutting down his men. "Weapon X you say? You know what to do Corporal.  
Don't fail me."

------------------------------------------  
Bayville is a small city near "The Big Apple." in the Westchester county part of New York.  
This is where the five decided to go. Well the truth way Ororo couldn't drive them yet and they all  
had to walk, even though Nodoka offered to drive them

Jean was laughing when she was that Ranma was walking on a fence as the walked.  
He was probably telling stories of again before they moved to New York. What they didn't  
seem to see was that Scotty was looking at the two of them with a small hatred in his eyes.

It was no secret that Scott liked Jean but with Ranma around he couldn't ask her out.  
Even though they were eleven he had feeling for the red head. Walking into a store that  
Ororo had said she wanted to visit stopped his thoughts.

So they five of them went in the story. Ranma walked over to the shorts toi check to see if  
they had any in the style he was looking for, and like always Jean was right beside him helping him.  
Scott stood next to Ryu, Somehow the eldest Saotome could sense what was wrong with Scott.

"You'll never going to get anywhere if you wait." Ryu said, to his student. Scott sighed and then looked  
at his martial arts teacher, with a frown. "How am I suppose to say anything if she always near him?"  
Ryu frowned. It was true and if Ryu didn't know any better he could say that Ranma and Jean was already  
dating.

Ryu frowned, if Scott really wanted to date Jean he should stop thinking about the negative and have a  
back bone, and ask her out. "Tell you what, I'll have Ranma come over here, while you go and talk to Jean."  
Ryu said. However just as the plan was about to go, the front of the department store was blown in.  
When the smoke cleared, a group of five to ten men was in what was the front door.  
They all had on helmet to cover their face and held weapons.

Ranma and Jean was blown in the back when the blast hit, Ranma covered Jean the best his body could  
from the glass that flew. When Jean looked at Ranma he was bleeding from some glass in his back. "Ranma?"  
She asked softly as she moved him.

Ryu and Scott stood up and looked at the men. Ororo also stood up ready to help defend the people  
in the store. "Sir which one is it?" One of the men asked the one in a red uniform. He was holding some  
type of hand held device. It started to scan the people in the room until it scanned Ranma.

"The one with the red head." the leader said, just as his men was moving to grabbed  
Ranma a feet landed on the guy's helmet covered head. "You'll touch my brother over my dead body!"  
Ryu said getting up after he landed.

"Sir?"  
"We're only here for the boy."

"Right." The other said bring out his gun and aimed it at Ryu, just as he was about to pull the trigger  
a beam of red energy blasted the gun into two pieces. The soldier looked at Scott as he replaced his glasses.  
"Leave and no one will get hurt." Scott said. "Jean stay with Ranma, we'll handle this."

The others got into a fighting stance as they moved to protect Ranma. Jean wanted to fight to but with  
Ranma injured she couldn't do to much. She tried the best she could to remove the glass as the other fought,  
but Ranma's cries of pain made her stop.

Jumping in the air Ryu bought out his right foot into other soldiers head. Landing the young man didn't  
let up as she snapped kicked the next person in the chest. Scott used his powers to give the others a  
chance to fight by blasting the weapons out of their hands, once that was done Scott helped Ryu by  
backing him up in hand to hand.

Storm had used her powers to form a dark mist around them she then used a commotion link that was  
given to her by the Professor if anything happened. "Professor Xavier, this is Ororo, we have a problem."  
She said. "Ranma has been badly injured and there are some men after him."

Meanwhile Jean had just pulled the last glass shard from Ranma's back. But it kept bleeding.  
Taking off her jacket Jean pressed down hard on his back to keep him from dying of blood lose.

"You can't die you here me?" Jean said to him, her voice was calm but full of worry, they never had to deal  
with this in the danger room. Ranma opened his eyes to look at Jean, he slowly raised his hand to her cheek.

"Kawaii." was all he said before the pain got to be to much and he passed out. "RANMA!" Jean yelled and  
tried as she could to work him up. A loud crash made her look up as she saw Ryu sliding down the wall and  
was knocked out cold. She then saw Scott follow him as so out cold. One of the soldiers stood over Jean,  
in his hand was a knife. "Move!" He said.

"Make me." The red hair said back, she moved Ranma and herself out of the way as a kick was thrown her way.  
"We want the boy." The Soldier said. He was disappointed and mad at his men for losing to a bunch of kids.  
"I won't say it again."

The man jumped out of the way as a lighting bolt struck the place where he was standing a moment ago.  
The man grabed a pole and throw it at Ororo who wasn't fast enough to get out of the way. "NOW MOVE!"  
The man yelled at Jean and kicked the red head out of the way. "Move it people!" The leader said as he picked  
up Ranma and left the store.

Just as she lost consciousness, Jean reached out for Ranma with her mind, however it didn't work  
as her world went black.

Hours later.

Thanks to Ororo call Charles Logan and Nodoka got to the store before any ambulances could,  
the three of them helped the injured mutants into the cars they brought and just as they left Charles  
changed the memories of the people in the store. He made it sound like a gas main exploded.

Once back at the mansion, Ryu, Scott and Ororo told them about how some men was after Ranma,  
and that they were after just him. The three looked down at their first real lose. Jean was still recovering,  
telling Nodoka how she failed her best friend yet again. The young woman started crying and the mother at  
the lost of one child held the red head close to her.

Time flies once again.

One year later.

At Xavier School for Gifted youngsters, Someone that Nodoka thought she would never see again,  
was one Kasumi Tendo, her best friend eldest daughter. The two shared a hugged and when Kasumi  
asked what she was doing there Nodoka told her the story of how she wanted a better Life for her children.

"Kasumi has a great power I never saw anything like this." Professor Xavier said. It seemed that Kasumi mutant  
powers was the power to control sorcery. This was strange to the teacher as sorcery wasn't really a mutant power,  
but when Kasumi told him that she saw a spell off of a tv show called "The Slayers." She want to try it out.

Turns out that not only is Kasumi gifted in sorcery her powers is able to copy any spell, real or fake.  
Jean kept to herself even after of losing Ranma. The other understood all to well, but after three months  
they had gotten over it. Kasumi for her part understood what it was like to lose someone you loved.  
So for the first time in months Jean started to open up again on the outside but on the inside she was  
fighting herself.

Meanwhile in Canada.

"Sir, the tests result are in on the boy." The doctor looked up from his work.  
"While test subject, appears to have some fast healing there seems to be some..thing in  
between the boys shoulders blades." The assistant said. "However all the tests result in, say that  
the boy can handle the adamantium bonding."

The aging professor looked at him.  
"No not yet, the boy is still young."

Two more years.  
Scott, Bobby, Jean, Ryu and Kasumi was given their new uniforms,  
the body was blue while the chest, boots and gloves where yellow.  
It also came with a blue mask to hide who they were when the time has come for them to fight.

Each of the members was given a name, and while he wasn't a mutant Ryu was still part of the team.  
Scott, had chosen the name Cyclops, he wore a visor over his eyes to help control them better in a fight.

Bobby, had chosen the name Iceman because of his power to control the air molecules around him and  
cover himself in ice, while at first he had joked around and was at first a walking snowman Bobby soon learned  
that he can make a more solid appearance just by focusing.

Jean hadn't decided on a code-name and made the mistake of having Professor Xavier naming her Marvel girl.  
Jeans powers had also grown a lot over the last few years. Where it was thought that she only had telepathy she  
also had telekinesis.

Ryu had chosen Shadow Blade because of how well he can hid in the shadows, and while it wasn't a real sword  
he carried a bokken or a bow staff. Ryu martial arts had double over the last year and with those skills he had shown  
his team mates that he can hold his own.

Because of her power over sorcery, Kasumi had became Sorceress. She would also help run the others throw some  
hard training thanks to her powers. However she was forbidden to use one spell because of how powerful it could be,  
and was told that if there wasn't any other way, she could use it.

The five of them wasn't the only ones to have join the team. Logan was known as Wolverine was  
the team trainer throw most of their learning. His goal was to make sure that they could survive in a  
world that fear and hates them.

Nodoka had taken the name of Wild Thing. Her job while not helping the others was cooking and  
cleaning something that she didn't mind. Sometimes she would help her father train the others and  
get training in return.

Ororo, also called Strom wasn't around much anymore as she was off to College in upstate New York.  
She was study to be a Teacher at Bayville High where the others would be going soon.

Hank McCoy or as he was sometimes called 'Beast' has also left. He wanted to see if there was a way to  
reverse the mutant gene. However no one had heard from him in sometime. Charles last heard that he was  
working in Stark Enterprises.

Canada.  
The people who had taken Ranma had decided that the program was going to be called Weapon Alpha.  
No one question why though. They Made Ranma train hard in all fields of combat but unlike with Weapon X,  
Ranma was brained washed into thinking that his family had abandon him. Using this the professor was able  
to make Ranma into a loyal lap dog.

Of course he was using the same chip, that rests inside Wolverines head."Everything is ready now."  
The balding man though. Soon vary soon they would have a new weapon, and his first mission would to  
being Wolverine back.

TBC

Okay I have to stop there, because I'm running out of Ideas.  
I guess that's why it took me so long to write this. Okay first order of business.  
If I can I'll have the curse in the story.

It's undecided if Ukyo, Akane, Shampoo and Kodachi will be in the story since  
Genma out of the picture and Ranma and family are in the states. If I do don't expect too much of them.  
Other thing is I don't know if I'm going to much Jean with Ranma or not, there not many stories out there  
with that coupling. If any at all.

Also Ranma not a Wolverine copy. I'll have his powers in the next chapter as will as  
the Adamantium, I decided he won't have wolverine like claws after all and more like Sabertooth's.  
And before I get flames about the fight Nodoka had with Creed, All I have to say is that She's Wolvie's Daughter.  
Okay so a little info for any new fans of X-men. This story is going to have all three sources, Tv, Comics and movies.  
The first two more then the movies. So on with the notes.

Wolverine:  
I wasn't sure if they had said when Wolverine joined the X-men in Evolution,  
so his back story will be told along with Nodoka's in future chapters, as well as some other X-men as will.

Nodoka:  
Nodoka is Wolverine daughter, I basic her off of two sources, one being Rina Logan,  
who in fact is also the daughter of Elektra. Rina first appearance is in J2 of the MC2 universe.  
Issue number five.

The next person is Logan adopted daughter Amiko Kobayashi or Akiko in some. If you're a  
Wolverine fan you know her all to well. For those who don't you can see her Bio on Wikipedia.

I'm running out of room here so I'll finish the bios in the next chapter. I hope this was better,  
and that it was easier to read. Again if you haven't notice My grammar could use some work.  
Let me know of any Spelling mistakes or typos.

Kidan Yoshilda Signing out.


	2. Author Notes

Author notes and Profiles.

Hey guys how's it going, okay so you know the drill, this is not part of the story.  
As you know I have just finish rewriting Wild Evolution. The prologue is longer and  
hopefully a lot better. Here's the thing, at first I didn't have a plot for the story.

How ever after watching "X-23" and "Target X" I think I have come up with something  
that hopefully will work out for you all. How ever this pretty much destroys the Idea that  
I had that Kitty and Kurt finds Ranma at the base in Canada.

Some others changes will happen to. For one I have decided that Ranma will not have  
the curse, BUT he does meet Xian Pu (Shan pu?) And her great-grandmother. But he will  
not be engaged to her or anyone from the tribe. He will also meet The Tendo's Sister minus Kasumi.

BUT again no engagement seeing as how Genma never raised him and Ranma no long legally  
a Saotome. Because of this he wants to finish his training in the anything goes style even though  
he has other training skills.

The one I really want to Pair Ranma up with is Kitty, however they are at least two, three fics with  
that pair together, and None with Jean. (Although there was one but the two ended up breaking up.)  
So as of now This story come hell or high water, will have a Ranma/Jean Grey match up.  
I just have to figure out how.

The hardest part of this story is the setting. Where should I start? Well I decided that since it's  
starting in the Evolution era, I'll start there and maybe work it into the X-men Animated series  
of the 90's. But that's where my knowledge ends. The stores around where I live don't sell any  
comics and there's now comic books store near by like there used to be.

I do know a few stories of the comics I like to put in.  
One being the Phoenix and Dark Phoenix Saga.  
I will also be bring in some fans favorites.

Gambit  
Colossus  
Angel (He will not be Archangel in the story.)  
Pyslocke  
Hovok  
Jubilee  
X-23

Okay on to the notes.

As I said in the Prologue I was running out of Space, that was a lie. I was running to many  
pages and wanted to end. I know this isn't really part of the story So just to let you know.  
This will be a part of the story, It will have information on the characters settings and a preview  
of the next chapter.

It will always be updated. Maybe not with every chapter though.  
Okay so who's who and what's what in this story. I'll start with the  
characters. Expect for Genma. He still a baka.

Nodoka (Howlett.) Saotome:  
Codename: Wild Thing ( may change)  
Mutant Powers:  
Telepathic in nature however thanks to some heavy train she is able to bring her telepathic  
powers in the form of three psychic claws on the back of each hand. These claws can cut throw  
solid objects like trees and doors but no known metal.

She also has a healing factor that comes in handy. She used to get into a lot of fights when she was younger.  
She can also shoot the three claws in a Telepathic blast.

Note: As stated before Nodoka is mainly based off of Rina Logan (Shouldn't that be changed to Rina Howlett?)  
Or Wild thing as she's known in the MC2 comics. However her mother isn't Electra.  
As for now I don't know who it will be, it's a toss between Mariko Yashida and Silver Fox.  
She not a very power Mutant by the way.

Ryushi Saotome:  
Codename: Shadow Blade  
Ryu is a normal human with great skills in the martial arts. He is also heir to the Saotome  
school of anything goes. Unlike with Ranma though Ryu does know about the agreement  
between the Tendo's however because Nodoka has custody of the boys, Ryu believes this no longer matters.

Charles Xavier:  
Charles Xavier is a Professor in mutant research, as he himself is a powerful mutant.  
His power of the mind is just as strong as Jeans. For must if his background see Wikipedia  
for he was in college Charles had a dream that one day, Mutant and humans  
could live together in peace.

He turned his home into a school to help those with special powers to help control them better.  
In the story it will have the history of how he lost the use of his legs, although this may be hard  
since I don't know which version to use.

Ororo Munroe:  
Codename Name: Storm  
Mutant Powers: Weather Manipulation  
Ororo is Charles second student that came to Xavier's School shortly after she was caught stealing  
from Charles and saved from the Shadow King. She is a powerful mutant that can control the weather  
with just a thought. For more on Storm check her profile on Wikipedia.

Scott 'Slim' Summers.  
Codename: Cyclops  
Mutant Powers:  
Strong optic blasts from his eyes.  
Scott Summer is the first student and also the first X-man to form the team.  
He has strong optic blasts that comes from his eyes and can destroy anything  
in their path. In the comics he is unable to control them and have to wear specially  
made glasses to hold his powers in check.

Thanks to Ryu's help though he is able to control them better thanks in part to his ki energy.  
It was limited at first but as he grew so did his control. The draw back to this though is that he  
eyes are red. He still wear sun glasses but not the specially made kind.

Robert (Bobby) Drake.  
Codename: Iceman  
Mutant Powers:  
Ice manipulation  
Bobby came to the school as the youngest student next to Ranma  
( they are the same age with Ranma being born three months before.) In the comics he was the  
second member to join. At first Bobby had a hard time controlling his powers, and when he first  
covered himself he looking like a walking snowman. (See Uncanny X-men #1 if you don't believe me.)

Jean Grey  
Codename: Marvel Girl (Later she will change it to Phoenix.)  
Mutant Powers:  
Telepathy and Telekinesis.

Jean was the first person that Charles had helped. Ever though in the comics  
Charles help her before he meet Scott. After she woke up thanks to Ranma's Help,  
the two had became close firends. Before he was taken Jean had a crush on the young man.  
She was about to tell him her feelings when Ranma was taken by Weapon X.

She pretty much shut herself out other then training and school. She does hang out with  
some school friends and play sports even though her martial arts and mutant powers gives  
her an advantage, and even though she uses her martial arts she never uses her mutant powers.

James 'Logan' Howlett.  
Codename: Wolverine  
Mutant Powers:  
Fast healing, six laws covered in Adamantium ( Three on the back of each hand.) Hyper senses.  
(If I missed anything you can always go to Wikipedia for more details.)

He is Nodoka's father, and Ryu and Ranma's grandfather. His past is a complete mystery.  
Only remembering Mariko Yashida was his wife and Nodoka his daughter. He joined Charles  
in his quest shortly after Charles helped to recover after getting the adamantium. He was asked  
to help him train and form a group of mutants to help protect humans and mutants from mutants.

While he not the first X-man he is the first teacher to help mutants. He first meet  
Erik Lehnsherr during World War II, However he didn't know that years later he would  
have to fight the same boy he once helped.

In this story I plan to have Logan remember his past how I don't know yet.

Ranma Saotome  
Codename: Classified ( You just have to wait.)  
Mutant Powers:  
He has fast healing and Telepathy the rest is Classified

Ranma is the youngest brother to Ryu, and is the grandson to Logan.  
He doesn't understand why he was taken form his home in Japan by his  
mother until years after words. When he was six he meet Jean Grey from the first time.

Seeing her in a coma he secretly stayed by her side and helped her recover  
by playing with her in her dreams. It was later found out that Ranma had telepathic powers,  
and that by playing in her dream He had help Jean recover.

The two had became fast friends and soon developed feeling for each other as they grew.  
Ranma was badly injured and taken by a mysterious group. His where about is unknown or  
if he is alive or dead. (Of course he's alive or this would have been a short story.)

Kasumi Tendo  
Codename: Sorceress  
Mutant Powers:  
She able to copy any spell she sees off of a, show, or in real life.

Kasumi could easily be the most powerful mutant known. She has the powers to copy a spell  
after seeing it just once, while this may not be a mutant power her copy of a spell from a known  
anime proves other wise. (You'll see that Spell in my rewrite of the first season ending.)

Kasumi first found out she was a mutant when she unknowingly used a healing spell she  
saw off of a game that her sister Nabiki was playing. One day she was sleep and casts the  
spell 'Curage" that healed her mother completely over night. Her back Story well be in later chapters.

The other chacters will show up in later chapters. There will be more X-men as  
I said So you'll just have to wait.

Well I think that's it for now So I'll see you all later for Chapter one.  
Kidan Signing out.


	3. Chapter 1 Preview

"Sir, We're ready to be begin the adamantium feed." Someone said behind the glass window.  
"Then do it." the Professor said. He said the something so many years ago. This time though  
instead of a older man in the tank it was a young man about fifteen.

After five years of training and molding him into the prefect weapon they decided to have  
him go though the next stage. The Professor was hoping for the same results as he did when Weapon X was here.

Suddenly alert alarms goes off, something was wrong.

"What's going on?"  
"I don't know sir." The young man in the next room said.  
"Weapon Alpha is rejecting the Adamantium." Oh yeah the boy was just like Logan.  
"Increase the out put and slowly do so."

"But Sir!"  
"Do it, or you can find yourself another job."  
"Yes, sir."

The young man had no choice, he steadily raised the out put. But the alarms was still going off.  
In the tank the young man was screaming in pain. While this was happening he sent out a telepath  
wave that sent every one to their knees.

Wild Evolution

Chapter One

Westchester, NY  
Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters.

"AH!" Two voices cried out as they head their head in pain.  
"Charles!"  
"Jean!"

Wolverine or as the people around the school knows him better as Logan ran to his friends side.  
A young man of seventeen, ran to the red haired teen who was on the floor also holding her head.

The first one was Charles Xavier the owner of the school for mutants, it was a school in name only for the people who only saw it as a boarding house from the outside, however the inside was a different story.  
On the inside was a school that helped young mutants learn how to control their mutant powers.

This was the home to the X-men. A group of young mutants banding together to help save a world that will fear and hate them.  
The backlash of power ended but the two telepath was felling weak. Jean Grey looked up at Scott and smiled at him, Scott blushed and helped her to her feet. Logan help place Charles back in his wheel chair.

"Professor?" The red head asked.  
"I don't know Jean." Charles said back. "But you shouldn't worry about that now." With a nod the two teens made there way to Scott's car. When they were gone though Charles looked at Logan. What he said mad Logan turn pal. "It was Ranma."

Canada.

The place was in ruins once more. People was dead, sparks shot out of electronic devices, and hanging with his head down was a young man in a tank. Form below his elbow to his fingers his arm was covered in adamantium, his finger tips formed sharp cat like claws.

How ever that wasn't the only thing that wasn't cover by the metal. Spring form his back was two angel like wings, they two was covered in the unbreakable metal. The young man looked at his arms. The claws was easy to hide as he forced them two go back into his finger tips. As that happen some of the Adamantium started to uncover the back of his hand.  
The metal now looked like it was bracers.

As The young teen willed the metal the Professor looked on. Never in all the reports did he expected this. It looked like the Adamantium was now a part of the boy. The metal covering the boys wings was also unbelievable. But did it cover the boy bones?

"Sure, the system is down for most of the base, how ever I was able to uncover the results." a voice was heard from the control room. "It looks like the adamantium covered his arms and wings, however it did not cover his bones like we thought."

The Professor stood up. That was completely unexpected. The whole idea was to make the metal to cover his bone. How ever not all was lost. "Ranma? Can you hear me, Ranma?" He asked the boy, who looked up. His black hair covering his eyes.

"What did you do to me?" He asked in a weak voice. The Professor smiled. Yes this could work out just fine. The Professor looked at the young man and in a calm voice. "Everything we have hoped for." However the young mutant didn't believe him. There was something fishy going on. "We have given you a metal called adamantium, it's an unbreakable metal that when sharpen can cut though anything.

Ranma once again looked at his hand, he willed the metal to cover them, and it did along with the claws. The weight on his back had also reminded him of his wings. They two was covered in the metal. How was it possible though. Folding a wing Ranma eyes widen.

They were angelic in nature. How ever what he saw made Ranma think that his wings was already metal. Where there should have been soft feathers, was feathers made out of metal. With a thought Ranma moved his wings, and like with the metal on his arms he found that with a little thought the wings folded in and on it self, to a point where you could hardly tell he had wings at all.

With the weight lessen on his back Ranma took a small step in the tank. The metal on his arms shined in the light, and with a light punch he shattered the glass casing. "So this is way you kidnaped me, made me do horrible things." Ranma said as he took a step foreword. "So I can become some kind of super freak?" Ranma grabbed the Professor by his shirt and raised him high into the air. Ranma wasn't too sure if he could fly yet. Suddenly Ranma drops his tormenter and turns around.

Seeing no one there Ranma once again reaches down and grabs the Professor.

"I should kill you." The teenage boy said.  
"Then why don't you." A voice said.

Ranma once again looks around the damaged room. At first he doesn't see anything, but that was only at first. Several pieces of metal had started to move, these metal had form a door way to the outside. And as Ranma watched, a man wearing a red chest plate armor, and a funny looking helmet, floated down.

"Who the hell are you." Ranma asked.  
"Someone like you." the man said.  
"Funny, do you always like dressing up as a dork."  
"This is who I am, now young Ranma, what are you going to do with this human?"

Ranma looked down at his tormenter. He know he should let him go. However, if Ranma did that then this monster might do the same to other mutants just like him. As Ranma was thinking his hand started to squeeze the professor's neck, until a load crack was heard.

Ranma let go of the dead body and took a step back. Ranma was shaking his head, trying to deny the fact that he killed someone. Ranma looked at his hands, he blinked as he saw blood, was it his blood, no not his.

Ranma looked at the dead body, The professors eyes where open wide as in shock, blood was leaking from five small holes in his neck, when the young man looked at his hands he could see his claws was out, they two covered in blood.

In the shadows of his helmet, Magneto smiled, the boy would be under his command, and he would be leading the brotherhood against his former family, and Xavier. "Come young one, there is nothing more to see here." Magneto said, as he wrapped his cape around the teen.

Ranma was still in shock, how could he have taken a life, like that? Did the Professor deserve that kind of death? What would happen now?

Several months later.......

"It's time." Ranma turned around to see his master standing in the shadows. Magneto has taught him as much as he could about his mutant powers. There was some draw back though. Because of their weight Ranma could fly fully with his wings, however, the young Mutant was able to over come this thanks in part to his telepathic powers.

Ranma turned back to the barren landscape. "Isn't there any other way?" Ranma asked, he wasn't sure way but for some reason, Ranma didn't want to led a group of mutants that would attack and possibly kill hundreds if not thousands of humans.

"No Young one" Magneto said. "You saw first hand what humans will do." For some reason Ranma grew angry. "Do you want others, like yourself to become monsters? To be feared and tested on?" Ranma closed his eyes.

He kept having dreams where the people who kidnaped him was kicking and punching him, the worst bring that they would shoot guns at him. To make matters worst, the scientists, would cut him open while he was awake just to see how he ticks.

Crossing his arms, shook his head. He wouldn't let Magneto see the tears. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Then the time is right, you will lead the brotherhood, people like yourself, into battle." Magneto was soft spoken, but Ranma could here the hardest in his voice.

"I will not fail."

"I know you won't." The older man said with a smile.

Bayville, NY.  
One week later.

He have hear rumors, walking down the street that several crimes have been stopped by a mysterious group of young warriors. Ranma though knew them as X-men. "Hey! Look out!" Ranma looked up in time to see a little girl holding a ball in the street as a car was coming by.

Just as Ranma was able to move someone else beat him to it. She looked like an angel running into the street like she did, her red hair flying behind her, the young woman grabbed the little girl and made it to the other side with seconds to spare.

_That must be Marvel Girl. _Ranma thought to him self. _Reports say she's a telepath.  
_Ranma then saw an older teen boy with black hair run up to her. This person had Ranma on his guard at all times.

_Shadow Blade, the only human on the team, why would he be helping Mutants?  
_As Ranma started walking down the street the two was talking.

"Jean you okay?" Ryu asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Your crazy you know that?"  
"So?"  
"Come on."

Jean stood up and gave the little girl a pat on the head. "No more playing out in the street, okay?" The little girl shook her head as Jean left. It's been six years since Ranma was taken and three months since she felt a telepathy feedback from him.

Jean Grey now knew that Ranma Saotome was alive but where was he? Two days ago Kitty Pryde and Kurt Wanger or as they are better known Shadowcat and Nightcrawler respectfully, disappeared before school when they got back Wolverine was in bad shape and the two teens looks like they seen a ghost.

No one was talking not even Wolverine.

Whatever happened was pretty bad. That was a fact. Jean Suddenly stopped when she that she heard something, she quickly turned around but saw nothing but the people of the quite city going about their business.

"Still thinking about him?" Ryu asked.  
"What makes you say that?"

Ryu shook his head, why did he ask that. "No reason." He said. Then he too had stopped. _There it is again. _Ryu thought to himself. I s_wear, he was standing right there a minute ago._ Ryu knew he wasn't a mutant, all the tests proved it. Ryu can sense other people by the way they can admit their auras. This came in part thanks to his martial arts training. By using his life energy or his ki Ryu can stay alert at all times as well. However he started feeling the aura of someone he never thought he'll see again.

"What is it?" Jean asked.  
"It's nothing, come on or we'll be late for school." Ryu said as he broke into a run.  
Up on a near by building Ranma stood on the edge as he watched the two leave the area. He couldn't stay long as he unfolded his wings and took off to the small boarding house that was on the outskirts of the city.

A few minutes later.

It's a question that is always asked. How could someone live like this? The place was a mess, trash was everywhere. If he was going to work with these people there was going to be some changes. So with a sigh Ranma walked out of the boarding house, locked the door with his telepath.

Counting to three Ranma spined around bring his foot out and kicks the door in. Like expected the brotherhood of Mutants came running out of there rooms.

End of Preview.

More to come.


End file.
